


Take It Slow

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: 歌词翻译最终解释权归“wb：小一萌励志变身软妹纸”所有





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> 歌词翻译最终解释权归“wb：小一萌励志变身软妹纸”所有

By 鱼yok

 

『昏暗的房间 Silhouette 不要停止』

李赫宰把他压在门板上的时候，李东海什么都没有想，只是回应着对方激烈滚烫的吻。

他轻扭着腰肢，将自己的下半身和李赫宰的紧紧贴合在一起，他能感受到李赫宰的下身已经变硬，用力的顶在他的小腹处，缠绵的厮磨。

这种感觉真是太好了，他如是想着，咬住李赫宰的肩膀，留下自己的印记。

李赫宰的手从他的腰边穿过，咔哒一声给门挂上锁，房间里昏暗极了，他只能依稀看清眼前人的轮廓。

但李东海的一切他太熟悉了，他准确的找到对方的唇，撬开牙关把自己的舌送进去，他的舌和李东海的在那一小片空间里交缠，他品尝着李东海独有的气息，真叫人沉醉。

不知过了多久，他终于舍得放过李东海，唇角牵扯出暧昧的津丝，他能听到彼此沉重的呼吸。

李东海的一只手向两人的身下探去，准确的抚上李赫宰身下的一片坚硬。

李赫宰听见李东海在他的耳边用性感俏皮的声音说。

“赫，不要停。”

 

『寻求接近你的入口 I know you want it too』

李赫宰很快就把李东海压在了床上，李东海的手指在自己的身上游走，解开了自己衬衫上最后的扣子。

看着眼前大片雪白的肌肤，李赫宰直觉得自己浑身的气血都在往下身冲，他粗暴的用膝盖顶开李东海紧并的双腿，修长的手指解开对方的皮带。

勾人销魂的呻吟从李东海被吻得有些红肿的唇间流出，传进李赫宰的耳朵里，撩拨的他只想快点把身下的人折食入腹。

他扯下李东海腿间的最后一块布，温热的手掌包裹住那根勃起，轻柔的套弄着：“你瞧瞧，你都硬成这样了。”

李东海舒爽的叫出声，他的手无意识的攥紧身下的床单，他眯着眼看着李赫宰，眼光流潋：“啊，好爽，好舒服，赫，继续…”

李赫宰的手指在勃起的尖端微微打转，那里已经微微吐精，溢出了欢愉的液体。

他低笑了一声，俯身亲吻李东海胸前的挺立，他听着李东海带着哭腔快乐的呻吟，感受对方的腿盘住了自己的腰。

李东海挺起下身去摩挲李赫宰的硬起，他的手按住那颗在自己胸前游走的脑袋，声音沙哑：“我要…”

李赫宰听了他的话放开他胸前的茱萸，向李东海的身后探去，他找到那片柔软神秘的地方，手指在娇嫩的穴口打转，把李东海激得一阵颤栗。

“是这儿吗？”他的声音比鬼魅还要迷人，带着入侵者危险的声调，却让李东海无比的着迷：“它在向我招手。”

 

『坦诚一点 让我看到你的脸』

李东海伸出手去解李赫宰衣服上的扣子，他的手颤抖的厉害，解了半天也没解开两颗，他自暴自弃的放下手，任由李赫宰在自己身上动作。

李赫宰看出了他心中所想，支起身自己脱掉了上衣，接着又俯下身去逗弄李东海身下的硬器。

他好看的手套弄了一会儿坚挺的柱身，滑落到后端继续揉搓那两颗玉球。

李东海看不清对方脸上的情绪，只见到他低下头轻轻含住了自己的阴茎。

他感觉自己瞬间来到了天堂，一片温软湿润将他包裹在云端，他张开两条腿迎合李赫宰的抚慰，一只手无意识的扯住对方的头发，希望能被含得更深。

“啊，赫，快点！”他挺起胯去配合李赫宰的耸动：“对，就是这样，太棒了…”

李赫宰的头发被对方揪成了一团糟，可他依旧卖力的取悦着李东海，他的手指慢慢探入李东海的后穴，就着流了满臀的液体开始做扩张。

李东海整个人都被前后夹击的快感充斥着，他蜷缩起脚趾，发出湿淋淋的叫声：“啊啊啊我要到了，快一点，再快一点！”

李赫宰听话的快速套弄了两下，李东海的精华便从前端释放，射进他的嘴里。

释放后的快感还在李东海的身上停留，他看着李赫宰的喉结性感的滚动，将他的精液细数吞了下去，又瞧见对方解开自己的皮带，把那尺寸惊人的性器展现在他的眼前。

李东海感到一阵害羞，两只手抚上了自己的脸。

可还没等手在脸上逗留满一秒，就被李赫宰轻轻拿开，他听见李赫宰如红酒般的嗓音在他的耳畔响起。

“嘿，宝贝，让我看见你的脸。”

 

『交缠的手指带领向前』  
『Alright，there we go…』

李赫宰拉着李东海的手按在床上，动作轻柔，接着慢慢与其十指交缠。

他俯下身去吻李东海诱人的红唇，他想要索取更多，他用力的咬了咬李东海的下唇，在上面留在自己的齿印。

他继续拉着李东海的手向两人的身下探去：“我的海，你瞧瞧你都湿成什么样子了。”

李东海自知现在的自己多么渴望李赫宰的到来，他喘息着领着对方修长的手指找到自己的后穴：“快，这里…”

“这里怎么了？”李赫宰的欲望明明膨胀到极致，却依旧在撩拨着李东海。

“要你，我要你！”李东海只觉得自己的后穴无比的空虚，他用余光去打量李赫宰身下的巨物，期待着自己赶紧被它填满。

“Alright…”李赫宰将自己的一根手指操了进去，紧致的肉壁瞬间就将他的手指包裹住，他轻轻搅动着，开发着神秘的更深处：“There we go…”

 

『梦中散落的躯壳（make me hot）』  
『Let me go your inside』

等李赫宰耐心的把扩张做好时，李东海早已被折磨的哭声连连，待李赫宰把自己的手指从自己的身体里退出去，他的双腿就缠绕住李赫宰的腰，湿淋淋的后穴在对方坚硬的性器上摩擦。

“快点，我受不了了。”他搂着李赫宰的脖子，在对方的脸上落下细密的吻：“我的后面在说要你进来…”

李赫宰一挑眉，湿哒哒的手指有一下没一下挑逗着李东海胸前的挺立，很受用的听着对方唇间溢出的呻吟：“你今天怎么这么主动？”

“你说呢，哈…”李东海咬牙切齿的看着覆在自己身上的人，只能加快自己的动作，希望能缓解自己身后的空虚。

李赫宰像是在捉弄他一般彻底停下了动作，他戏谑地看着身下喘着粗气，媚眼如丝的人：“你不说，我就不动。”

“You make me hot…”李东海伸手抱进李赫宰，将两具胴体紧密的贴合在一起：“你应该感觉到了，我有多热，有多想要你。”

李赫宰勾唇一笑，支起身掰开李东海的腿，他扶着自己硬的不行的性器顶上一张一翕的嫩穴：“Let me go your inside.”

 

『你的全部都是 Paradise 甜腻的声音捆绑着我』  
『渐渐提高的声音和喘息 直达我的心底』

李赫宰的双手揉捏着李东海白嫩的臀肉，缓缓将整根阴茎推入李东海的体内。

无比满足的呻吟从李东海的嘴里流淌出，落进李赫宰的耳朵里，引得他发了狠的抽送起来。

“你好棒…”李东海上下摆动着臀部迎合着李赫宰的动作，滚烫的性器在他体内不住的剐蹭着内壁，把他刺激得宛如触电般颤抖：“再深一点…求你了…”

李赫宰听到李东海甜腻的请求，舔了舔自己略有干涩的嘴唇，硕大的阳具在对方的体内如捣蒜一般的抽插，每一次的进出都能带起李东海更为酥媚的浪叫，让他的情绪越发搞张，只想狠狠地占有身下美得一发不可收拾的人儿。

“东海你真紧。”他哑着声音夸赞在自己身下欲仙欲死的人：“嘶啊，真怕就这么被你给夹断了。”

“哈，我的…哥哥你太厉害了…”李东海勾着李赫宰的脖子，将自己的下身与李赫宰的性器一次次紧密结合：“你要操死我了…”

李赫宰低下头，吻住李东海的锁骨，他轻轻的啃食，在雪白的肌肤上留下红色的印记：“你是我的，李东海。”

“对，我是你的…”李东海夹杂着喘息的声音直击他的心底：“嗯，啊，我的好哥哥…”

 

『重叠的双唇 就这样 I make you high』  
『那束光 from head to toe』  
『Take it slow.Take it slow.』

李赫宰顺着李东海精致的锁骨继续往上前进，最后停留在对方微微轻启的唇前。

他将两人的喘息和呻吟封锁在嘴间，只留下缱绻的唇齿交缠，水气的接吻声在他们的耳边回荡，使他们的下身更为默契的配合律动，往更深处探寻。

“操，我又要射了…”李东海半推着身上的人，说着一股白色的液体就从他的龟头里喷涌而出，尽数射在李赫宰小腹上，又顺着对方性格的腹肌线条慢慢流淌进两人交合的地方。

李东海低着头看着李赫宰的阳具卖力的在自己的体内抽送，整个人软到了极致：“你怎么还不射？”他小声抱怨着：“我都高潮两次了…”

“那你应该夸我。”李赫宰性感的声线让李东海无比的满足，他感受着李赫宰每次顶撞在他后穴深处的敏感点上带来的快感，没有任何克制的叫出声，夸赞在自己身上运动的人有多棒。

李赫宰又快速抽插了几十下，终于将自己的精液射进了李东海的体内深处。

李东海被滚烫的液体淋得舒爽的大叫，他在李赫宰的后背上留下一道又一道痕迹，证明着自己对李赫宰的绝对拥有权。

李赫宰支起身打开床头一盏小夜灯，暧昧的暖黄色灯光瞬间照亮了两个人赤裸交缠的身体。

“你太美了。”他看着身下娇嫩的人忍不住赞叹出声。

李东海看着李赫宰身上的肌肉线条，那是一种叫他无比沉沦的完美线条，他已经感觉到自己体内的那根阳具又一次硬了起来。

他迎上李赫宰欲望的双眸，伸出软舌舔去李赫宰额前挂着的一滴汗珠。

“Take it slow，right？”

 

『Don't you go.Don't you go 再来一次』  
『全身沾染上 Flavor』  
『用时间Take you there』  
『Yeah, right there, ahh...』

“这可是你说的。”李赫宰再一次抽送起自己发硬的性器；“We just do it one more time...”

李东海的手向两人交合的地方游走而去，那里湿成了一片，尽是两人欢爱留下的液体。

他的手指占了一点抹在李赫宰的胸膛上：“你说…这是你的，还是我的？”

“是我们的。”李赫宰一次又一次撞击着李东海的敏感点，激得把精液往两人身上抹的李东海再一次的尖叫出声。

“啊，李赫宰，你他妈的真棒…”他用力的缠紧自己的双腿，沾满精液的手指塞进嘴里慢慢的舔舐。

“味道怎么样？”看到李东海动作的李赫宰眼色暗了几分，身下抽插的速度也越发变快。

李东海咯咯地笑起来，他把手指从嘴里抽出来，带出一道银丝：“很不错，你知道的。”

他慢慢抚摸李赫宰棱角分明的眉骨和挺立的鼻梁：“赫啊，我们的时间还很长，不是吗？”

 

『温柔的 想再品尝一下』  
『Party蔓延开不灭的火焰』  
『Alright (alright alright)』  
『如果还要继续Say“YES”』  
『直到天亮Let's go』

很快他们就交缠着各自又射了一次，李赫宰微微将自己的性器从李东海的体内抽出，大片的白色液体从那艳红的穴口流出来，浸染了床单。

李东海转身去吻躺在自己身边的人的唇角：“你他妈太厉害了。”他毫不掩饰的夸赞着自己的男人：“我都快被你操死了。”

“是吗？那我很荣幸。”李赫宰的脸上含着一抹笑意，任由李东海的手指在自己的胸前打转，挑逗着自己的乳首。

“所以你还想撩火吗？”他伏到李东海的耳边轻声说道，他牵起李东海在自己胸前做鬼的手，放到自己又开始变硬的性器上：“我似乎又已经迫不及待了呢！”

“你怎么那么欲求不满呢？”李东海笑了一声，用手轻轻包裹住李赫宰的柱身：“都不让我休息休息。”

李赫宰温柔的去吻对方迷蒙着情欲的漂亮眼睛：“你不也在跟我说你想要。”

李东海翻身坐到李赫宰的身上，将勃起的阳具对准自己的穴口：“所以，要不要我来给你灭火？”

李赫宰一挑眉，看着在自己身上主动的李东海，勾起唇角：“Of course yes！”

“OK.”李东海将腰往下一沉，把整根性器挤入自己水淋淋的后穴之中快速吞吐：“Let's go.”

 

『感受这样的深度 Heaven Heaven』  
『只有一夜的 Chance』  
『不要任何语言』

 

END


End file.
